Stay With Me Forever
by angelmonkey
Summary: a love story...read it...i promise its worth your while =)


****

Prologue

__

As we go on we remember, all the times we had together.

__

June 8th, 2008

The last official day of school, before finals, was always a teary-eyed day, especially for the graduating seniors. This year was certainly no exception; there wasn't a dry eye among any of the 150 seniors milling around the courtyard signing yearbooks. The past four years had brought the group love and happiness, heartbreak and sadness. They had adventures and made mistakes. They were a close group of seniors, each individual fitting in somewhere, with a certain tight knit group of people. 

"Lizzie, save me a page in your yearbook, ok? I'll sign it at the party tonight." Kate Saunders told Lizzie McGuire as they sat at one of the many tables in the courtyard signing yearbooks.

"Sure," Lizzie replied with a smile, "just make sure to save a page for me in your yearbook." Kate smiled and went back to signing Ethan Craft's yearbook.

Lizzie and Kate sat at the small table in the courtyard for the rest of the day signing yearbooks, various friends coming and going. When the final bell rang on their last day as seniors the group joined together for a group hug and then separated, knowing they would see each other later that evening at Kate's party. 

The Thursday following their last day of school was a hectic day to say the least. Everyone was running around attempting to prepare for graduation. Gordo wrote and rewrote his valedictorian speech more times than he cared to count. Lizzie, Miranda, and Kate were making last minute plans for their graduation party and were also getting ready for graduation, which was an ordeal in and of itself. Six o'clock arrived earlier than any of them would have liked and they all left Lizzie's house for Hillridge high school.

"David Gordon is an exceptional student. For as long as he has been at this school and for the many years before he arrived at this school, he has been a hard working and diligent student. He is creative and truly has a gift. Over the years we have all been privy to the emotions that are elicited by David's movies, whether it's a documentary of the cafeteria or one of the students, his movies always seem to produce a reaction from his audience. So without further adieu, it is my pleasure to give you this year's valedictorian, David Gordon." Gordo, blushing red as a tomato, stood and walked towards the podium, which was facing the students directly in front of him and the families behind the students.

"Tonight marks the end of an era in our lives, but it also marks the beginning of the rest of our lives. After tonight none of the petty things matter. After tonight, it won't matter what grade you made on Ms. Harrison's vocabulary tests; it won't matter if you were the quarterback of the football team, cheerleading captain, drama geek, or a science nerd. It won't matter if you were part of the "in crowd" or chose to be a loner. All of the things that seemed so important suddenly won't matter. All that matters now is what you plan to do with your life. Tonight is just the beginning of the successful lives we have yet to lead. You have been an amazing senior class, I know you're all capable of doing amazing things with your lives. When we see each other in ten years, I know I'll be impressed." Gordo smiled and stepped away from the podium, walking down the stairs to sit in-between Lizzie and Miranda.

Several more speeches were made and the ceremony finally came to a close around 9:00pm. Lizzie, Miranda, and Gordo all had plans to meet at Kate's for their graduation party. 

"Lizzie, can I talk to you for a minute?" Gordo asked later that night at the party.

"Sure, do you want to go for a walk?" Gordo nodded and took Lizzie's hand in his as they walked down the beach, away from the party. Once Gordo felt they were far enough away that they wouldn't be disturbed he sat down in the sand, pulling Lizzie with him. Lizzie leaned back against Gordo's chest while he wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her close. He reached into his pocket and pulled something out and showed it to Lizzie, who gasped when she saw it.

" This was my grandmother's and before her, my great-grandmother's. This ring has been passed down in my family for many generations. It is said to bring good luck to the wife-to-be who wea-"

"Gordo, are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"I love you Lizzie. With every particle of my being, I'm in love with you and I want to love you for the rest of my life. I want to hold you like this, in my arms, for the rest of my life. I want to fall asleep next to you every night and wake up next to you every morning. I want you to be the mother of our children. I want to take care of you. I want to grow old with you. You're it for me Lizzie; there will never be another woman for me. I want you with me forever. Will you stay with me forever Lizzie?" By this point, tears were streaming freely down her cheeks as she stared into the eyes of the man who loved her.

**A/N: This is my first Lizzie McGuire story. Let me know what you think. The next chapter should be up soon.**


End file.
